Save a life
by KittyManson
Summary: this futuristic type world where the government is taking random people and doing all kids of experiments and stuff on them and there are these group of people that have to kill the rouge/ultra dangerous experiments. It's complicated. Just read..please? .
1. Chapter 1

**Save a life **

**chapter 1 **

**A/n Hey guys i decided to take a break from the turtles for a while and write some other fanfictions until i can get my mind on track. So if you like this let me know and I'll continue with it. ^.^ love ya guys **

* * *

I laid in bed, my head resting on the cold side of the pillow. I could hear Logan (or Soul) and Brennon watching the news. A storm was raging outside the mansion. I didn't mind. I loved the storm

"How is she feeling?" Brennon asked Logan

"I don't know." He answered "she's hasn't talked since the accident."

I pull the covers up and shudder. I tried to block out what they were saying. I didnt want to be reminded of the accident.

I drifted to sleep the storm becoming my lullaby.

...

I woke up to a pair of glowing green eyes. I tried to sit up but Logan's arm was pinning me down. I stared at what appeared to be a ghost kid. His hair was snow white and his eyes glowed a bright green colour. He was floating in mid air

"Please. Help" he pleaded suddenly he stopped floating and fell to the floor with a thud.

Logan sat up and asked "what was that?" I looked at Logan and shrugged.

I slipped out of Logan's arm and went to the ghost boy. He was unlike any of the other ghosts I've seen. I touched his shoulder and was surprised that my hand hadn't gone completely through him.

I looked at Logan, who had his gun in his hands, i shook my head and I poked the young boy again. The boy groaned, but was still out like a light.

I poked him harder and the boys eyes opened briefly. I take a step back in surprise. Logan grabbed me and but me behind him protectively. I frown at Logan and he says "To dangerous." Logan pointed the gun at the boy and asked "Who are you?"

The boy lifted his head and breathed "Danny" before passing out again.

I pushed Logan out of the way and gathered the boy in my arms. I used my foot to open the bedroom door and walked down the hallway to the spare room. I lay Danny on the bed and put the covers over him.

"What are you doing he could be dangerous?" Logan asked when we got back into our room.

I looked at him and for the first time in 2 days i spoke "Possibly saving a life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Save a life **

**chapter 2 **

**A/N i don't own any of the characters except Kitty,Logan and Brennon ^.^ also there will be more characters from other worlds like from the Marvel universe or the teenage mutant ninja turtles who knows :P **

* * *

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night that night.

The boy intrigued me. What was he? Usually the ghost we fight aren't that solid.

Logan want to bed as soon as his head hit the pillow. I stroked his hair and he cuddled up against me. It seemed like eternity before the sun rose.

Logan woke up at the first streak of light. And went into the weapons room. I followed and went into the spare room to check on Danny. He was sound asleep. And with the sunlight filling the room i could see bruises on his face. 'What happened to this boy?' I thought.

When I went into the weapons room. Bruce, Logan, Tim, Barbra, Brennon, Selena, Sam and Alfred were in there. They were standing around a round table. They were staring at blue prints of what looked like a tall building. "Master Wayne, Mrs. Jagodzinski is awake." Alfred informed Bruce. I winced I still wasn't used to my new last name.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said.

"Alfred, dear i told you to call me Kitty, everyone does." I say.

"I prefer to address you by your proper title." Alfred replied.

Bruce looked up from the blueprints and smiled at me. "Welcome back to life. We thought you slept yourself to death."

I smile and say "Oh batsy how I miss your unhumorous humor.

Batsy smiled and said "come here and help us. You're usually good with escape routes and hidden areas."

I shrugged and say "Is everyone here?"

"Yes." Bruce answered.

"Before we do this, there is another matter to discuss," Everyone in the room was staring at me. "Now last night i was visited by a young boy. I believe his name is Danny. He appeared to be a ghost but when I touched him he was solid." I

There was silence.

"Ghost don't normally do that" Tim Drake said.

"But he did," Logan said. "She picked him up and everything."

"He was out cold. So I put him in the spare room." I said.

"Unguarded?!" Barbra asked sharply.

"What harm could he possibly do?" I asked innocently.

"Do you want me to watch him?" Brennon asked

"Yes," Bruce said "you and Tim go watch the boy and he wakes up alert one of us."

I smile as Tim and Brennon high five and run out of the room.

"Kitty you are supposed to protect America from rapid mutant creations that the Croc creates. What if this boy is one of them? He could kill all of us."

"Im aware of that. And if he is a creation of the Croc he would be more...monstrous. But he's not."

"You don't know that for sure." Logan said. "The could be advancing in their technology."

I glared at my husband. He was supposed to be taking my side not fighting it.

"If they were, our spies would have told us." I said curtly

"We haven't heard from our spies for weeks. For all we know they could be dead." Barbra said sadly

Anger bubbled up inside me and I ran out of the room and I went into the spare one were Danny was sleeping. I wasn't surprised that I didn't see Brennon and Tim guarding it.

I ran in and took off my wedding ring and threw it across the room.

"Are you ok?" I jumped. I looked at Danny and said "You're awake"


	3. Chapter 3

**Save a life **

**chapter 3 **

**a/n i don't own any of these characters except Logan, Kitty, and Brennon. Love you guys *hugs* **

**p.S don't worry this will get Better **

* * *

I looked at Danny, his jet black hair and deep blue eyes. I stare at the bruises on his face. He was sitting against the headboard. The bags under his eyes showed that he's barley been sleeping. We stared at each other for a little bit until he moved.

His jet black hair turned white and his eyes glowing green. He floated up his legs seemed to have gone. He floated to where i flung my wedding ring, grabbed it and he floated toward me, his hand was stretched out toward me, my ring in his palm.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he replied.

I slipped the ring on my finger and walked over to the bed and sat down. Danny then turned back to the black hair blue eyed boy.

He looked nervous and finally said "Where am I?"

"The house of Bruce Wayne" I said.

"Oh" was all he said

I tried to think of things to say but nothing popped into mind.

"Uh, thanks for stopping that guy from shooting me" Danny said shyly

I giggled at his tiny blush in his cheeks. "Don't worry about it. Logan is just a little crazy when it comes to intruders. It's amusing sometimes"

"Yeah, I'd know a little about that." Danny said smiling.

I was just about to ask him about his family when his stomach growled loudly, making Danny blush deeper.

"Come on lets get you something to eat." I walked to the door and looked behind me to see Danny following.

We walk to the large kitchen where Alfred was washing dishes. I go to the fridge and pull stuff out.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?" Alfred nearly screamed.

"I'm going to cook Danny, some breakfast." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"You can cook? If i had known that i would have told you to make your own breakfast." I laughed at his shocked expression.

"Danny, honey are you allergic to anything?" I asked over my shoulder as i cracked an egg into a pan.

"No." Danny answered. "Good." I said and started on the bacon.

"So this is the mystery boy." Bruce me jump. I turned around to see he had Brennon and Tim by the ears.

"Yeah, what did they do now?" I asked my hands on my hips and a stern 'you're in trouble' glare on my face.

"Trying to get into the weapons" I frowned and say "ill take them off your hands. You need sleep. We are gonna have one hell of a mission tonight and cant have you sleeping on the job."

Bruce released Tim and Brennon and they both stared at me with innocent looks. "You two are terrible. I mean come on! You have to be completely silent if you're trying to steal something. Duh!"

"Sorry," they both said smiling

I smile and put Danny's omelet on a plate and poured him some milk. I sat down across from Danny and asked "so tell me about yourself."

"Well," he said "My name is Danny Fenton and-"

"Fenton? Like Fentonworks?" I jumped hearing Logan's voice behind me.

" yeah" Danny said.

"Your parents are pretty famous for their equipment." Logan stated putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Uh yeah although I don't know what the weapons are made for anymore, it used to be for ghost hunting." Danny said

"Wait, you don't know about-" Logan grabbed me before i could finish my question.

He took me into the living room and asked "What do you think you're doing? You honestly don't think he knows anything about the 'changing'."

I stared at Logan and said "he is a ghost and a boy. Don't you think that he could've been created by them?"

"He could. But I think it's dangerous to bring it up."

"And why is that?"

"I just have a weird feeling about this kid. He could be dangerous and harm you and I don't want to lo-" I stopped his rambling with a kiss. "It'll be fine. Nothing will happen as long as i have my blades with me." I patted my belt which held my knives.

He gave me a kiss and said "Ok"

I walk into the kitchen and looked at Danny and said "Ok, let's talk"


	4. Chapter 4

**Save a life 4**

* * *

"What about?" Danny asked

"How old are you dude?"

"Im 14"

I nodded. I thought about how I was gonna ask him what i needed to know without sounding pushy.

"How did you- how did you turn into..." My voice trailed off

"A ghost?" Danny said guessing my question. I nodded and sat and listened. He told me of how a friend convinced him to take a picture of him in his parents portal.

"A portal? To where?" I asked getting really intrigued.

"To the ghost realm." My eyes widened and i gasp a little

"wow" i said

Then he told me that he tripped and pressed some buttons turning the portal on and effecting his molecules. That day changed him forever. I say "How did you end up here?"

He then told me about his enemy Vlad Plasmius who nearly beat him to death. He flew off and ended up here.

I sat and processed his story. "Im sorry." Was all i could say.

"It's not your fault." He stated. He was staring down at his hands. And for a long time we said nothing. "What about you?" Danny asked.

"Huh?"

"Tell me about you." Danny said smiling.

"It's not a lovely story." I stated looking down at my lap.

"I'd still like to hear about you." I looked up Danny and smiled.

"Ok. Well my name is Persephone. But people call me Kitty." I sighed and said. " I don't remember much of my childhood...I know that my parents and siblings are dead. But that's about it on that department."

I shrugged. Danny asked "How old are you? 15? 16?"

I laugh and say "18"

"Oh." He said blushing. "And you're married." He said looking at my ring

"Yeah. Logan is my husband. We've been married for about two months now." I played with my ring.

"How did you meet?" Danny said really curious

"School," I smile "In anger management class. The teacher was frustrating us so Logan threw a chair through the window and i flipped over his desk. It was hilarious." I laugh at the old memory. "After that we wouldn't leave each others sides."

Danny smiled.

"When I turned twelve that is when the 'Changing' started."

"The Changing?" Danny asked.

"You don't know about it?" I say very confused. "I thought they teach it in school to prepare you."

"No. They never said anything about a 'Changing'" I stared at him for a second and say "You know nothing about it? Seriously?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Danny asked.

"A long time back a man named The Croc was locked up in an Asylum. Arkham Asylum to be specific. He had the idea of injecting people with different other species DNA. With help from a man named the a Joker him and a bunch of other villains took down the government and started this thing called the 'Changing'."

I closed my eyes and continued. " It started with killing people 60 and over, all of them...killed." I could feel tears forming. "People 40 through 50 where used as breeders. But some couldn't have kids at that age so they lowered the age and killed everyone over 50." I swallowed down my sadness. "Kids under 18 are put in a system to prepare them for when they turn 18. The people that aren't chosen for breeders are forced as lab rats,as soon as they hit 18. They do all types of experiments to try and build their army to take over the world but no one has survived."

Danny looked shaken to the bone. "How do you know all this?"

Tears slide down my cheeks and i said. "I was one of them"

"Oh who?"

"Of the people that took over the government. That watched as innocent people died." I sobbed.

Danny stared at me.

"I wasn't sane back then. I was different, i was bad. But I changed. I tried to save lives and do better. "

Danny patted my back and tried to calm me.

"I turned good. When Logan turned 18. I didn't want him to die or be with someone else. I took him and ran. That's when we found Bruce. He protected us and taught us fighting moves and he brought me back to sanity. We are trying to save others but kids are being brainwashed in schools."

I looked at Danny. I saw a sadness in his eyes. Pity.

"Im going to stop them one day. Im going to save America from their evil clutches."

"I believe you." Danny said "I believe you will."

I smiled and said "Don't tell the others you saw me cry. I don't want them to think im all soft." I giggle and Danny smiled with me.

"Deal?"

"Deal"

"Mom? Are you alright?" Brennon said behind me.

I turned and smiled "Yeah, honey im ok." Brennon glared at Danny "uh Brennon this is Danny, Danny this is my son Brennon"

"Son?" Danny asked

"Yeah. I found him about a year back. I always wanted kids and this poor guy had no one so i took him as my own."

Brennon wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my stomach. I run my hands through his hair and said to Danny. "So im guessing you want to go home?"

"Not...not right now" Danny said a little dizzy like.

I walked over to Danny and say "Come on you should lay down." Danny staggered and fell into my arms "LOGAN" i screamed and in a few seconds he was right beside me. "Here help me get him to a couch or something."

Logan and I carried Danny to the couch. "What happened to him?" Tim asked coming into the room.

"I told im about the 'Changing' and he passed out."

"I would too." Logan muttered.

Alfred appeared with an ice pact "Here, this should help."

I sighed and sat down "Crap i messed up."

"It's ok mom." Brennon said a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and say "Thanks honey."

"Come on." Logan said grabbing me. He took me upstairs and into our room. "You need some sleep for our mission tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Save a life 5

**a/n i dont own any of these characters except Kitty and Brennon. I hope you enjoy **

* * *

I woke up and got dressed. I walked downstairs to see Danny watching T.V.

"Hey Danny how you holding up?" I asked sitting beside him.

"Im good its just a bit of a shock y'know?" He gave a week smile. I smiled back at him.

I sighed. "Im going on patrol tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself or do you want Brennon to stay here with you?"

He thought about it and said "I'll be okay by myself. I'll probably just watch t.v."

I smiled at him. "Ok." I got up to go to the batcave but Danny stopped me. "Do you ah have a phone? To call my parents?"

I pulled out my cell phone and handed it to him. "Here you go. If you need anything or have an emergency here is the number to my other cell."

"You have two cell phones? Sweet!" I smiled and walked to the batcave

...

The group go into there positions. I break down a door to a building and slip in. I hear Bruce talking into my ear. I move around searching to see if anyone was in there. Nightwing was behind me keeping guard.

"So what's up with that boy? What's his name ah Danny or something."

"Danny, and he's just lost. I'll drive him to Amity park tomorrow and return him to his parents. Im sure they'll be worried." I walked to a door that leads to the roof of the building.

"You think it's safe?" I couldn't open the door so Nightwing kicked it in. We walked out into the cold night air.

"Yeah. It should be safe." We looked down at the streets. There was nothing. No cars. No people. Just trash.

Nightwing checked in with Bruce letting him know everything was safe in the building. I say down and watched the street below me. 'Its gonna be a long night' i thought usually nothing happened on patrol...except for a few street punks now and then but they always find away to break out of the make-shift jail we made.

I sit and watch the street trying to not dose off. Nightwing was trying to make conversation but he was getting annoying.

Yep. It was a long night.


End file.
